Chronic pain is a major contributor to disability and is the cause of much suffering. The successful treatment of severe and chronic pain is a primary goal of the physician, with opioid analgesics being preferred drugs for doing so.
Until recently, there was evidence of three major classes of opioid receptors in the central nervous system (CNS), with each class having subtype receptors. These receptor classes are known as μ, κ and δ. As opiates have a high affinity for these receptors while not being endogenous to the body, research followed in order to identify and isolate the endogenous ligands to these receptors. These ligands were identified as enkephalins, endorphins and dynorphins.
Recent experimentation has led to the identification of a cDNA encoding an opioid receptor-like (ORL-1) receptor with a high degree of homology to the known receptor classes. The ORL-1 receptor was classified as an opioid receptor based only on structural grounds, as the receptor did not exhibit pharmacological homology. It was initially demonstrated that non-selective ligands having a high affinity for μ, κ and δ receptors had low affinity for the ORL-1 receptor. This characteristic, along with the fact that an endogenous ligand had not yet been discovered, led to the term “orphan receptor”.
Subsequent research led to the isolation and structure of the endogenous ligand of the ORL-1 receptor (i.e., nociceptin). This ligand is a seventeen amino acid peptide structurally similar to members of the opioid peptide family.
The discovery of the ORL-1 receptor presents an opportunity in drug discovery for novel compounds that can be administered for pain management or other syndromes modulated by this receptor.
International PCT Publication No. WO 99/46260 A1 describes quinoxalinone derivatives as inhibitors of protein kinase C.
International PCT Publication No. WO 99/50254 A1 describes quinoxalinone derivatives as serine protease inhibitors.
International PCT Publication No. WO 01/90102 A2 describes 6-heterocyclyl-3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-quinoxalines for use as herbicides.
International PCT Publication No. WO 2003/062234 A1 describes quinoxaline derivatives for use in remedying diseases in which poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase (PARP) participates.
U.S. published patent application No. US 2005/0256000 by Schaper et al. describes quinoxaline-2-one derivatives for use as safeners for plants.
International PCT Publication No. WO 2005/028451 A1 describes tetrahydroquinoxaline derivatives for use as M2 acetylcholine receptor agonists.
International PCT Publication No. WO 2009/027820 A2 describes substituted-quinoxaline-type piperidine compounds for use in treating or preventing, e.g., pain.
Citation of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not to be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present application.